


Routine

by aeternizare



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eustass kidd armed with a hairbrush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternizare/pseuds/aeternizare
Summary: Eustass Kidd among his many talents is also apparently a pretty good hairstylist.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written and posted that isn't a shitpost please be gentle with me

As of late, Kidd and Killer had slipped into a comfortable routine. Time that Kidd enjoyed more than he'd care to let on, an excuse to be closer to Killer loosely hidden under the guise of trying to keep Killer's hair free of tangles; there was so much of it that it proved an almost impossible task and something that they had to do twice a day.  
.. well. maybe ' had ' to was a strong word, but it was like clockwork. at roughly the same times every day, they'd slink off to one of their rooms, Kidd armed with a hairbrush and his apparently limitless determination to eradicate every single knot and tangle he could find.  
One such time had them sat on Kidd's bed, the red-haired captain entirely engrossed in his task, truth be told he'd managed to get the job done ten minutes ago but he was still drawing the brush and his fingers through Killer's blonde hair, enjoying how smooth it felt to the touch and just about able to resist the urge to bury his face in it.  
..it was just so soft and nice and he hated it  
"You done yet?"  
Killer's voice was a rather rude awakening from his hair-based trance and he poked his head around to attempt to glare at Killer but only really succeeded in almost falling off the bed.  
"Oi oi be patient! You know what? your hair is boring as shit, we gotta do something more interesting with it!"  
His mind worked quickly, jumping from one idea to the other before hopping up off the bed proper and walking over to a desk, which had a small vase of flowers resting on it.  
He wasn't entirely sure which of the 'Kidd pirates' had decided they needed flowers on board, but hey, they were useful for his purposes so it wasn't worth thinking about in too much detail. He grabbed the vase in one hand, managing to spill water onto the floor in the process and sat back down behind Killer. Starting to run his fingers through killers hair he took one lock in his hands and split it into three parts.  
"Kidd, what are you planning?"  
From where Kidd is, he can't see Killers face, bet there was a smile in his voice and Kidd grinned as he set to work.  
"You'll see!"  
he was childishly excited for his grand plan and quickly braided the full strand of Killers hair, threading the flowers in where he felt appropriate before moving on to another section of hair.  
He muttered under his breath as he worked, swearing if he encountered any difficulty and even having to undo one braid after making a fatal mistake, which caused him to throw a pillow at the floor, swear violently and then carry on.  
After a few more minutes of diligent work, he chucked the hairbrush in a.. direction and heard it clunk against the wall. ... he could find that later.  
right now what was important was admiring his handiwork, and he did, staring at the surprisingly neatly braided hair in front of him. Though he had to pause to also admire how nicely Killer's hair caught the light from the window.  
"Done!"  
Kidd then leapt up off of the bed, bored with sitting in one place and grabbed Killer's hand to yank him up, eager that Killer should appreciate all the effort he went to.  
he seemed more like an excited dog than a dangerous pirate captain as he grinned at the other, hands on his hips.  
Killer turned to the mirror, pulling one of the braids over his shoulder to see what Kidd had actually done.  
"So! What do you think, it's fuckin' great, right?"  
Kidd scooted round to face Killer, making sure he got a good view of his work in action as Killer attempted to look at his own back in some interesting manoeuvre which wasn't really working, but it was the thought that counted and they were nothing if not complete idiots.  
"It's perfect! " Killer said, continuing to fiddle with the braid which was over his front. Although that was quickly put a stop to by Kidd who scolded him for mucking around with the braiding, as it was liable to come undone (as Kidd had found out in the process)  
Somehow, over the next few days, Killer had managed to keep all of the flowers in his hair, even during battle.  
Seems like Kidd was quite a handy hair stylist as well as captain.


End file.
